


Dean Knows Nothing

by the_diggler



Series: Benny Knows Best [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Bottom Dean, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Exhibitionism, Fucking Machines, Light BDSM, M/M, Mirror Sex, Mulitple Partners, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Public Sex, Rimming, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_diggler/pseuds/the_diggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just when Dean thinks Benny’s running out of ideas, Benny takes him to an entirely different section of Dante’s he didn’t even know existed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Knows Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this months ago and totally forgot about it, sorry! I also feel really bad about leaving 'This Is The Very Ecstasy' hanging, but I've been working on another bang that's been driving me up the wall a little bit :s

 

Very few people who get called a ‘cock-slut’ in the throes of passion (or whatever other circumstances) have the pleasure of really _being_ one. But Dean is. A _total_ cock-slut. He just can’t get enough of it – sucking down on it and tasting it deep in his throat, taking it in his ass and getting fucked hard with it, squeezing on it and milking it dry until he’s full in both ends with cum, cum, and more cum. And he’s not above begging for it, ass up in the air with his legs over his shoulders…  
  
“Please, fuck me, _hard,_ Benny-sir!” is what he’s supposed to say, but they’re both far beyond able to play by the rules now. Even Benny, usually so calm and in control, is way past the point of return, grunting and clawing at Dean as he pounds into Dean’s needy hole. And as impossible as it seems, Dean knows Benny can go even harder.  
  
“C’mon Benny-bear, _dick_ my ass,” is what he’s _not_ supposed to say, but it does the trick, turning Benny into a complete animal – growling and bucking erratically on top of Dean, teeth bared in a feral snarl. “Yeah, that’s it, drill my hole Benny-daddy,” Dean yells, and Benny loses it, hips snapping as he comes, his scream muffled into the meat of Dean’s shoulder as he bites down so hard, Dean knows he’s going to be bearing the marks for weeks. Maybe even months. And even though Dean knows he’s going to get punished for running his mouth off again, he couldn’t care less. With Benny’s cum dripping out of his ass, and his own sticky spend smeared all over his body, Dean’s happy as a clam.  
  
He would be quite content to lay there, dozing in all that mess until it’s time for his punishment, but Benny takes care of him first, cleaning up the bloody bite on his shoulder, and Dean takes the opportunity to scratch his fingers playfully through the white in Benny’s beard. Benny doesn’t plug Dean’s hole up though, like he usually does, keeping it stretched and wet for when he wants it again. And when Benny pulls the ball-gag out of the bedside drawer, Dean knows why.  
  
For hours, Benny is going to finger his hole, and spank it, and tongue-fuck it so good, Dean won’t even be able to hold it together enough to antagonize the man. He’ll be too busy sobbing into the sheets, wailing through his gag as Benny alternates his torture, teasing him long enough to cum three times over. And when Benny finally frees his mouth, Dean better use his _sir’s_ and _please’s_ if he wants Benny to show him any kind of mercy and let him cum.  
  
It’s Benny’s preferred punishment for when Dean forgets to keep his mouth in check. Admittedly, it’s Dean preferred punishment too. Because instead of cumming three times, Dean cums three times as hard at the end of it. And maybe that’s why he so often “ _forgets_ ” not to mouth off.  
  
Dean always knew he liked quantity – lots and lots of cock in him, one after the other in either end, at the same time if possible. But Benny’s taught him to appreciate quality as well. Taught him that one strong orgasm can be just as satisfying as having as many orgasms as he wants. And that it doesn’t always have to take lots of cock to get it. _Damn_ but Benny has an impressive collection of toys. And the things he can do with his _mouth_.  
  
But Benny is well aware that Dean’s favourite thing is still a good dicking. He just chooses when and where to give it to him. Oftentimes it’s as a reward. But Benny’s a creative son of a bitch, and he knows how to use it against Dean as well. Sometimes, as punishment, Benny takes Dean back to glory-hole stalls at Dante’s where they first met, and lets him spit-roast himself for hours, just like he used to – but only lets Dean cum if he can recognize Benny’s dick in one of his holes.  
  
Sometimes, when Dean gets _really_ mouthy, Benny straps him up tight and sits in the glory-hole booth with him, watching as Dean eats up cock after cock, in both ends. And when Dean’s legs are shaking, tears streaming down his face, Benny finally lets Dean ride on his lap - makes Dean beg before unstrapping his balls, fit to burst, and letting Dean blow his load.  
  
Let’s face it, oftentimes, the punishment _is_ the reward. Because when Dean pushes at the limits Benny’s set for him, it often means Benny pushes right back. And that means more, harder, longer, wilder… And just when Dean thinks Benny’s running out of ideas, Benny takes him to an entirely different section of Dante’s he didn’t even know existed.  
  
It’s a hidden hallway of rooms – most of the doors closed, but some open – an invitation for more participants, Dean quickly guesses. As they pass by one of the open doors, Dean glimpses a leather sling hanging from the ceiling, men in varying states of undress circled around it, arms jacking in a familiar motion as pleasured cries emanate from the center of the group. Dean shivers in anticipation, pressing back into the palm Benny has splayed against the small of his spine, grounding him as well as guiding him to the room at the end of the hall.  
  
His knees nearly buckle when he sees what’s inside.  
  
A fucking-machine. A giant rubber-dildo on the end of a long, steel rod – bigger than anything Dean’s taken before, and with the power to fuck him _harder_ than he’s ever been fucked before.  
  
Dean can’t get naked fast enough. And he’s ridiculously grateful that Benny stretched and plugged him beforehand because he wants that thing in him, _now_.  
  
It’s so fucking _big._ And Dean still feels the burn, regardless of how well he’s been prepped. But it excites him so much, he actually pushes back on it, trying to take it deeper.  
  
“Mmm,” Benny chuckles appreciatively, “That’s my dick-whore.”  
  
“Benny, please!” Dean begs, squirming his hips for more.  
  
“Stop that,” Benny growls, smacking his ass. “You want this thing on, you better stay still and take it. Or it’ll slip out.”  
  
“Yes, sir,” Dean whimpers into his arm. The last thing he wants is to _not_ have it in him.  
  
It isn’t too difficult, at first, to keep still. He’s learned a _little_ patience since he’s been with Benny, at least. But when Benny actually turns the thing _on,_ and it starts thrusting into his hole, slow and steady like, well, like a _machine_ … Dean knows his patience isn’t going to last long. And when Benny turns the speed up to the next level, Dean starts to lose it.  
  
“Control yourself now,” Benny warns him, and Dean whines, unable to stop fucking back onto the dildo. Benny smacks him again, but this time it doesn’t do much but make Dean writhe even more, and Dean hears Benny huff in amusement. The next time Dean feels Benny’s hand, it’s on the back of his neck, pressing his face down into the synthetic padding of the bed. “I told you, boy, keep still,” Benny drawls, low and lazy and at complete odds with the firm pressure on the back of Dean’s neck.  
  
“Yes, sir!” Dean gasps, eyes tearing from the effort it takes to restrain his hips, completely at the mercy of the mechanical dick plowing into his hole.  
  
“That’s it, just open up and take it,” Benny croons, removing his hand and letting Dean up… only to unzip his fly, dangling his cock _right_ in front of Dean’s face.  
  
Dean _salivates_ at the sight of it, drooling at the thought of being stuffed in both ends, just how he likes. But Benny teases him with the sight of it, fisting it in his hand as he strokes the other through Dean’s hair like a much-loved pet.  
  
“Please, Benny, Please!” Dean begs, fully aware that his tongue is probably lolling out like a thirsty dog.  
  
“Quiet,” Benny orders. And then promptly realizes the best way to shut Dean up is with his dick. Dean gobbles it down, mewling happily as the soft fingers in his hair begin to tighten and pull, urging him into a rhythm that matches the machine pounding into him from behind.  
  
And then to Dean’s delight, Benny starts talking. There’s a mirror on the machine’s gearbox, and Benny tells Dean all about how pretty his pussy-hole looks in the reflection, being fucked by that massive dildo. Prettier than his lips on Benny’s cock. And pretty soon Dean is moaning and writhing again, wanting desperately to see it too.  
  
…Benny always knows what he needs.  
  
Pulling out of Dean’s mouth, Benny turns the machine off, climbing onto the bed with him and turning him around so he’s lying back on Benny’s chest. Then Benny angles the dildo back inside, and starts the machine again, holding Dean’s legs open wide so Dean can see himself getting fucked.  
  
“ _Shit_ , Benny! Fuck!” Dean babbles, groaning at the sight. And as if that wasn’t enough, Benny reaches down, pushing his fingers into Dean’s hole and fucking them in along with the dildo.  
  
“Mmm, look at that fuck-hole, already so full and it still wants more,” Benny rumbles in his ear.  
  
“Yeah Benny, make me gape,” Dean gasps mindlessly, twisting and squirming on top of him.  
  
“Oh, I’mma make it gape, boy,” Benny growls, “Enough to do _this_ …”  
  
And the next thing Dean knows, Benny’s cock is pushing into him as well, stretching him impossibly wide around the two, _thick_ girths. It shouldn’t feel so good. But it fucking _does._ And Dean never knew that having his ass filled with two dicks at once was everything he ever wanted, but then again, there was a lot Dean didn’t know, before Benny.  
  
The machine does all the work, fucking Dean’s ass and rubbing up against Benny’s dick at the same time. And when Benny finally turns it up on high, neither of them last long, screaming and cumming so hard, Dean’s sure all of Dante’s hears them.  
  
Afterwards, Benny tells him what a good cock-slut he is, patiently kissing and lapping at his “perfect little cum-cunt” until Dean regains the use of his legs again.  
  
Dean doesn’t know how Benny will ever top that.  
  
…But a week later, Benny brings home a hand-held dildo-drill.  
  
They use it so much, the neighbors think they’re renovating.  
  
Benny never lets him down.

 

 

~ fin


End file.
